


Friagem

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV, Shounen-ai, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mas eu não queria ir embora."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friagem

**Author's Note:**

> O texto participa do desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html) com as seguintes palavras (escolhidas pela [](http://evig.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**evig**](http://evig.dreamwidth.org/), obrigada!): **inverno** , **enxofre** e **leopardo** , e usa [dois](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/23102.html) [prompts](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/48116.html) da nchiostru.  
> 

  
(2005)

Como os antigos pontuavam a passagem do tempo de acordo com acontecimentos importantes ou pontos de referência da natureza, meu relacionamento com o Lucius tinha duas formas de ser lido: pela lógica e pela emoção.

Na lógica eu podia repassar um pequeno filminho mental com as cenas mais fortes daqueles dois anos e alguns meses, a maior parte delas representando as reações do rosto dele, poucas evidenciando suas mãos (lindas por sinal, sempre me culpei por não lhes dedicar a devida atenção), algumas seu corpo. Eu podia dizer com certa dificuldade as datas de determinados eventos, mas podia fazer uma linha do tempo confiável da nossa convivência.

A linha do tempo emocional, no entanto, se baseava nas nossas brigas. Era rústica, infantil perto da objetividade que o raciocínio lógico oferecia, mas era nela que eu vivia. Meus sentimentos, minhas reações e pensamentos se baseavam nas dele, por mais vergonhoso que isso possa soar. Então, nada mais justo que eu me recorde com muita clareza das nossas grandes brigas, dos momentos em que nosso pequeno barquinho amoroso quase naufragou por incompetência de um dos dois, ou de ambos. E se por um lado a linha do tempo emocional era pequena, ela não deixava de ser intensa.

Haviam as brigas que eu causei, grande maioria por sinal. As pequenas discussões que eram frequentes e haviam perdido a capacidade de me deixar histérico, me ensinaram a ler o silêncio dele com mais eficiência. E os grandes bate-bocas, as alterações de voz, os momentos em que eu observava a dureza do seu olhar e gestos e me perguntava se haveria um futuro para nós. É dessas últimas brigas que eu tinha mais medo, que mais me doía relembrar, eram nelas que eu pensava agora.

Nós chegamos nesse estágio (que eu chamava carinhosamente de estágio crítico) três vezes. Duas tinham mudado nossas vidas para sempre. A de ontem se caracterizava como a terceira. Ruim o suficiente para fazer ele passar a noite no sofá (e ele sabia como isso me magoava) e eu não ter vontade de tentar buscar a paz. Traumática o suficiente para me fazer pensar que tudo estava acabando, que eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

No momento eu estava de pé na banheira, sentindo a água gelada batendo com força nas minhas costas. Doía, o tempo estava esfriando, minhas costas encurvadas para a frente reclamavam da posição incômoda, mas eu não me mexia. Repassava o que tinha dito na noite anterior com um peso imenso no peito, rezando para que daqui cinco anos aquela briga fosse apenas parte do nosso relacionamento e não o fim dele.

Ouvi uma batidinha na porta e puxei a cortinha, não respondendo quando ele me chamou. Ainda não estava pronto para dividir um cômodo com ele, apesar de desejar isso com todas as forças do corpo. Coloquei a mão sobre o registro para fechar a água.

\- Você já vai sair do banho?

\- Já.

\- Pode esperar um pouquinho? Queria te falar uma coisa.

Larguei o registro ainda aberto e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, acenando com a cabeça sem necessidade nenhuma, afinal ele não podia me ver através da cortina.

Silêncio. Ansiedade crescendo no peito, todos os medos que me atormentaram durante a noite voltando a ocupar minha cabeça, minha imaginação mostrando um futuro onde nós não existíamos, e esse futuro estava prestes a começar. Desejava que ele falasse logo, que me quebrasse de uma vez.

\- Queria...queria te pedir desculpas. Por tudo isso, por você sofrer assim, por...

Sua voz falhou, e me senti sufocado com o súbito silêncio.

Puxei um pouco a cortina. Lucius estava sentado na tampa da privada, os olhos fechados com a pele ao redor avermelhada, uma das mãos encobrindo a boca para abafar o choro, mas seus ombros denunciavam a tensão que ele sentia.

Ele percebeu que eu o olhava e abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, forçando um sorriso sem graça que eu sabia como era doloroso.

\- Desculpa...eu tô um pouco chateado. - limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fungou um pouco - Queria te pedir desculpas por nós.

Agarrei a cortina, ele notou. Me olhava com ternura, tentava parecer tranquilo mas eu também sabia como lhe custava manter essa aparência. Observei que segurava uma fralda de pano nas mãos, e ele seguiu meu olhar e começou a brincar de fazer e desfazer nós fofos no tecido.

\- Não planejei isso, e por não ter planejado estamos assim. Você sabe...meu deus, - ergueu a cabeça e olhou o teto antes de abaixar o rosto, desesperado - como eu espero que saiba, que eu nunca quis que as coisas fossem assim. Nada disso, nada, nada mesmo. Mas eu não posso fingir que não aconteceu nada, que nada mudou. É uma consequência dos meus atos, eu não posso simplesmente dar o fora. Você sabe que não.

Concordei com a cabeça, chorando da forma mais silenciosa possível.

\- Mas eu não posso te obrigar a passar por isso, não posso e não vou. Você é livre pra seguir os seus sonhos, com certeza vai conseguir realizar todos eles. - parou de fazer os nós e seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais dolorido, mais evidente do quanto ele estava forçando - Você é tão maravilhoso que não teria dificuldade nenhuma...

\- Mentira...

\- Não não, você conseguiria. Enfrentar tudo, você tem tanta força ai dentro, tanta determinação e merece tanto... - riu e duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto - Eu não tenho o direito de te segurar, seria crueldade. Você pode...sabe, tem o direito de terminar tudo, de ir embora. Não é como se eu não te entendesse, eu só consigo supor o que você sente com tudo isso.

Senti meu coração apertado, arrependido de ter desabafado tanto na noite anterior, de ter me aberto demais. Tudo que eu sentia, no fundo de tudo, a raiz de todo o problema era o ciúme monstruoso de querer meu namorado todo para mim, que não me fosse negado nenhum único centímetro dos seus cabelos, das suas cicatrizes rosadas, das suas sardas entre os olhos...os olhos, como eu desejava que eles fossem só meus, que só me enxergassem, só pudessem me ver e imaginar que eu era tudo aquilo que eu achava que era. O que eu sentia era tão confuso que nem eu sabia explicar, e quando tentei nós brigamos.

Mas eu não queria ir embora. O que eu sentia pelo Lucius, o quanto eu dependia do seu amor de forma irremediável e violenta, eu não podia ignorar essa necessidade.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora? - murmurei um pouco mais alto. Ele me olhou surpreso com a minha voz, e eu não podia culpá-lo. Nem eu me reconhecia com toda aquela dor me sufocando.

Sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para baixo como se o que eu falasse fosse bobo. Algo caiu na sala e erguemos os olhos na direção da porta, esperando por um choro que não veio. Mesmo assim ele se ergueu e caminhou até a porta, voltando para a privada com um ar um pouco mais tranquilo. Só um pouco.

Agora enrolava a fralda ao redor do punho fechado com um ar distraído.

\- Eu não tenho esse direito, de ficar falando o que penso da sua decisão. - sorria como se fosse uma sugestão estúpida, algo desnecessário - O que eu sinto não deve te influenciar.

Queria dizer que influenciava, que eu precisava saber se ele se sentia tão mal quanto eu, mas as palavras não queriam sair, a dor que meu coração sentia por ter que responder e ter tanto para falar me paralisava.

\- Me fala, por favor - o choro engoliu o resto das palavras que eu queria dizer, e quando ele ergueu os olhos eu me agachei e enfiei o rosto entre os joelhos, tremendo de frio e de medo. Não suportaria ver seu rosto enquanto ele respondia. Isso mudou quando eu o ouvi chorando baixinho.

Puxei mais a cortina. Ele mordia o lábio, o rosto úmido e lívido pelo choro, seu queixo tremendo um pouco. Agarrava a fralda com tanta força que acho que poderia ter rasgado em cinco pedaços se não se controlasse.

\- Não quero te perder. - colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, a voz saindo abafada - Não suportaria viver aqui sem você, não conseguiria te ver indo embora dos meus braços e sabendo que fui um imbecil que te magoou tanto que você desistiu.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo. Me apressei em fechar o registro do chuveiro e me sentar direito na banheira, abrindo mais a cortina e buscando uma das suas mãos. Precisava segurar nele, sentir o toque da sua pele, dizer que eu não iria a lugar nenhum, que nunca quis isso. Quando consegui segurar seu braço ele se arrepiou, me olhou ainda chorando, mas surpreso.

\- Eu não quero ir embora...não quero, eu não quero ficar longe de você...desculpa, de vocês. Não quero deixar a gente pra trás, eu não consigo...

Ele se ergueu e sentou na beirada da banheira, e eu abracei sua cintura e afundei meu rosto no tecido da sua camiseta, molhando ela ainda mais com as minhas lágrimas. Uma das mãos dele afagava meus cabelos molhados, a outra buscou a toalha e a colocou sobre meus ombros gelados.

\- Você não quero isso, Francis. Não vou te forçar a fazer nada.

\- Eu não quero é te dividir com ninguém! - falei alto e agarrei sua cintura com mais força - Não suporto, não quero você sentindo nada, nem mesmo raiva por mais ninguém além de mim!

Seus dedos pararam. Ergui o rosto e puxei a toalha para secar a ponta do meu nariz.

\- E eu sou tão imbecil, me sinto tão enciumado que me sinto ameaçado pelo teu filho. E eu não mereço ficar perto de você, não depois de me sentir assim...mas é isso, ele é lindo e era tudo que eu queria pra nós, mas você vai olhar ele e lembrar dela, e vai lembrar que foi bom e vai querer mais e eu não vou cons -

De súbito, ele se ajoelhou no chão e me abraçou com força, afundando seu rosto na toalha e me segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Sorri. Ainda magoado, ainda me sentindo um demônio do tártaro por ter ciúmes de uma criança, de um pedaço dele, mas eu sabia que ele não suportaria mais se o assunto seguisse. Lucius nunca chorava, nem mesmo quando se machucava, mesmo nas nossas brigas ele minimizava seus sentimentos para não ter que se expor. A única mágoa que o fazia chorar era esse assunto.

\- Calma...calma, eu não quero ir embora. - beijei seus cabelos, a pele atrás da sua orelha, afaguei sua nuca e o apertei contra meu corpo na esperança que ele pudesse sentir a calma que eu sentia de alguma forma - E eu já te disse, eu te perdoo. Eu que sou estúpido e fico relembrando essas coisas, não fica assim.

Demorou, mas ele ergueu a cabeça e fungou um pouco. Enxuguei suas lágrimas com a outra ponta da toalha, encarando seu rosto rosado com encanto, verdadeira ternura diante daquela demonstração de sofrimento que era tão rara, e o deixava tão adorável e infantil. Lucius parecia aquelas crianças birrentas que se escondem para não demonstrar fraqueza, e me peguei imaginando se com o bebê também seria assim.

Um bebê, _o_ bebê. Não sentia nada contra ele, só contra o que ele representava. Ele nunca foi meu alvo, agora eu percebia isso, e percebia como era injusto jogar isso no Lucius, ainda mais quando eu dizia que já tinha perdoado tudo. No fundo era algo que eu já sabia que aconteceria um dia, só que não esperava o bebê depois. Nunca esperei.

\- Nem nos meus sonhos mais doidos eu me imaginava vivendo assim. Sabe, não agora. Não era pra ter acontecido agora, não me sinto bem com isso. - ele falava com um tom magoado que o deixava ainda mais adorável - Não queria te fazer suportar isso, mas eu também não consigo suportar te perder...por isso eu não queria te falar como me sentia.

Ergueu os olhos, sorriu de um jeito mais leve. Passou uma das mãos pelo meu rosto, e eu encostei minha bochecha nela, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do corpo dele me acalmando de verdade. Tudo que havia sido falado ontem, tudo que havíamos sentido hoje, tudo só serviu para reforçar o quanto um precisava do outro.

Decidi melhorar o assunto. Tentar, pelo menos.

\- Ei, Lu. Lembra o que eu te disse alguns meses atrás sobre uma família? Como seria bom ter uma?

Acenou com a cabeça. Sorri sem graça.

\- Acha que nós vamos conseguir? Eu quero tentar, quero mesmo fazer tudo dar certo.

\- Quer mesmo namorar um cara feio como eu e criar um filhinho de rato? - ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e me olhou desconfiado, e eu lhe dei um tapão no ombro com castigo, mas ele nem piscou - Olha, é uma oportunidade única fugir de mim, eu geralmente não permito isso e não pretendo fazer isso de novo.

\- Não ouse, quero ficar preso a você pra sempre.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro. - sorri e puxei seu rosto para baixo, afastei os cabelos da sua testa e a beijei com carinho - Quero ser seu, só seu.

Voltei a olhar seu rosto e seus olhos estavam lacrimejando de novo, mas dava para perceber que era de alegria. Pela primeira vez eu tive alguma ideia do quanto eu o afetava, como se ele tivesse descido do seu pedestal de semideus e tivesse se tornado um humano aos meus olhos. Mas isso não o diminuía, de forma alguma. Parecia ainda mais incrível como um ser humano enquanto eu ainda tentava agir como o projeto de um.

\- Antes de eu entrar aqui eu fiquei pensando no que eu ia te falar, e eu acabei pensando em um final parecido com esse. Mas imaginei te perguntando outra coisa, se importa se eu perguntar?

\- Olha o bebê antes, eu vou me enxugar.

\- Não sai dai, espera. - ele se ergueu e foi até a sala, e eu aproveitei para secar o resto do corpo.

Eu não sentia frio, mas aparentemente meu corpo se sentia bem diferente, os nós dos dedos e as juntas estavam duras, doloridas. Com certeza tinha conquistado um resfriado.

Ele voltou e eu notei como sua camiseta e a parte de cima da bermuda estavam molhadas, o tecido da camiseta marcando sua barriga definida. Continuei me secando e ele se encostou na parede com os braços cruzados, me observando com algo que não era desejo...parecia satisfação, felicidade talvez.

\- Fala o que você queria perguntar, tô curioso.

Se aproximou de mim e me deu a mão para que eu saísse da banheira, sem muita necessidade. Me abraçou mesmo quando eu protestei com medo de molhá-lo ainda mais, mas ele me ignorou. Beijou o canto do meu lábio, esperou que eu reagisse e sorriu quando eu o beijei de volta. Se afastou alguns segundos depois, o malvado.

\- Tem uma frase em árabe, eu não sei como se pronuncia, mas quer dizer que podem enterrar...me enterrar por exemplo, pois eu não conseguiria viver se você partisse ou morresse. A dor seria grande demais, a frase representaria isso.

Fiquei olhando seu rosto maravilhado com o que ele disse, absorvendo o que ele dizia, mas acho que ele entendeu como um silêncio de quem não entendeu, e virou o rosto com um biquinho magoado que me fez rir.

\- Bobo! Eu entendi! - tentei puxar seu rosto mas ele o manteve firme, fiel ao draminha.

\- Eu sei que não sei explicar as coisas, não precisa me olhar desse jeito.

\- Ah para...eu entendi, é sério. É linda, queria muito saber qual é a frase. Me mostra depois?

\- Avá, você nem quer saber.

\- Por favor, vai.

Cedeu, permitiu que eu puxasse seu rosto de volta e beijasse seus lábios com carinho, segurando minha cintura com firmeza conforme o beijo ia ganhando mais intensidade. Quando ele me afastou pela segunda vez, eu percebi que já estava ficando empolgado demais.

\- Casa comigo? - ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e beijou a base do meu pescoço, me deixando ainda mais arrepiado do que já tinha ficado com a pergunta.

\- Que? - me afastei buscando seu rosto e sorrindo de um jeito abobalhado - É sério?

\- Claro que é. Acha que eu vou mentir?

\- Não, mas...mas, é sério?

\- Acho que vou ter que ser mais claro. - me soltou e olhou ao redor com pressa. Observou a bancada do banheiro com atenção e começou a tirar algumas coisas do lugar, até que achou a coleção de patinhos de borracha e pegou um, com estampa de leopardo.

Se afastou e olhou pela porta para checar que estava tudo bem e se aproximou, apoiou-se sobre um dos joelhos, puxou uma das minhas mãos enquanto sacudia os cabelos do rosto e esperou eu parar de rir feito um imbecil para falar.

\- Pra deixar a coisa mais oficial. - fingiu tossir, beijou as costas da minha mão e me deu aquele sorriso de moleque que me derretia sempre - Francis Bottega, meu querido namorado durante esses dois anos, meu grande amor, meu querido, o homem que eu mais amo deixar irritado e que é um animal na cama, te ofereço este patinho de borracha - estendeu o patinho com a outra mão - como prova da minha intenção, e te pergunto: você me concede a honra de ser meu companheiro e marido pelo resto da vida?

Quis puxar a mão para cobrir meu rosto e as lágrimas que já escorriam, mas ele apertou meus dedos com firmeza, me observando com expectativa.

\- Vou aceitar só por causa do pato. - quase não consegui falar, o choro não deixava. Peguei o brinquedo e acenei com a cabeça, sorrindo feito um bobão enquanto ele se erguia e me beijava o rosto molhado com entusiasmo, talvez até tremendo um pouco, não sei dizer. Estava tão abobalhado pelo pedido que tinha perdido a noção de tudo.

Um choro baixo veio da sala e ambos olhamos na direção da porta. Ele correu para lá e eu enrolei a toalha na cintura, prendendo-a com um nó frouxo e caminhando até a sala para ver o que acontecia, chegando a tempo de ver Lucius erguendo um bebê de cabelos pretos desalinhados do sofá.

Segurava a criança com ternura, apalpando a fralda enquanto observava seu rosto e sibilava baixinho, balançando-a bem devagar, colocando-a sobre o ombro e acariciando suas costas minúsculas com cuidado. Me chamou com um aceno do rosto e eu me aproximei ainda segurando o patinho de borracha, preocupado em fazer algum barulho.

\- Ele já tinha acordado, mas acho que o Sevag assustou ele. Acho que ele quer comer alguma coisa.

\- Se puxou o pai, com certeza quer. Vai virar uma draga.

\- Espero que ele não tenha puxado a sua chatice, isso sim.

Mordeu o lábio no segundo seguinte, me encarando com medo da minha reação. Não sabia como eu iria me sentir com a brincadeira, acho que teve medo de eu jogar o patinho longe e ir embora de vez.

\- Não se preocupa, se ele não puxar eu posso ensinar como se faz. - afaguei a cabeça do bebê e olhei Lucius com um sorriso satisfeito. Parecia imensamente feliz.

Me aproximei ainda mais e abaixei o rosto para ver o rostinho do bebê. Tinha os olhos de gato bem abertos e curiosos, a chupeta que tinha detalhes de dentinhos fazendo barulho na boca. Mostrei o patinho de borracha e encostei o biquinho laranja no narizinho arrebitado do pequeno com cuidado.

\- Um dia você vai dar um desses pra sua namorada, e ela vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

\- Com certeza, esse é o segredo. - Lucius falou baixinho perto dele - Patinhos de borracha.

\- De leopardos, senão não funciona.

Lucius riu. Sua miniatura ergueu a cabeça quando eu me afastei. Olhei os dois me sentindo feliz, realmente feliz. Todo o medo da noite passada parecia um pesadelo tão distante, um monstro bobo que tinha sido afastado para sempre. Pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Escuta papai, vem aqui. - me aproximei do seu rosto e ele se virou nos calcanhares para deixar o bebê longe enquanto falava no meu ouvido - Acho que é conveniente você tirar essa toalha, ou ficar com ela até eu colocar o Armand pra dormir. Quero ver se teu gosto como meu noivo é diferente.

Sorri sem graça e acenei com a cabeça enquanto caminhava pro banheiro. Que deus tivesse piedade, mas a partir daquele momento eu já tinha me encantado com a ideia de ser um pai pro bebê. E mais que isso, ser um marido.

Marido. Parecia tão bonito, tão pomposo. Tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto. Olhei o patinho e ri baixinho, relembrando o pedido.

O coloquei sobre a bancada do banheiro e fechei a porta, pegando minhas roupas que estavam sobre a privada. E, pode parecer bobo, mas tive que virar o patinho pra conseguir me trocar. Agora parecia sujo ficar pelado na frente dele.


End file.
